


Wind chime

by Saku495



Series: Biok [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: Communication is key.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, hyungwon and wonho are dating too on this series, joohyuk is just mentioned
Series: Biok [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Wind chime

They spent the day at the beach, chilling most of the time since it wasn't warm enough for a swim, even if it was sunny. It was the longest time they spent alone and it was so comfortable for both of them, neither felt pressured to be extra funny, fill the silences or impress the other.

It was getting dark by the time they took the train back home. The dusk was projecting orange light on their, somehow, empty car and neither of them talked; enjoying the calming atmosphere. Kihyun sat next to the window, resting his head on Changkyun’s shoulder and they both shared the later’s headphones and were listening to one of his playlist. 

Changkyun removed the cap he was wearing to fix his hair and stared at Kihyun, who was absentmindedly looking through the window. The dusk's light was lighting his face and Changkyun could see every mole and freckle on his skin. Everything had a gold tint, he wanted to bask under that light, on those features that looked carefully sculpted. Changkyun remembered a poem he read about a playful God, leaving freckles on someone as if it was a night sky guiding a sailor and he wanted to kiss all of them. He looked in awe for long seconds before brushing his lips against Kihyun's temple.

The gesture made him smile and look up at Changkyun, nuzzling closer and placing a kiss on his neck. Whenever Kihyun looked at his boyfriend he’d feel his chest tight and heavy, in a good way. As if his ribcage was trying to hold inside a wave. It was addicting, but also scary. It made him feel light and vulnerable like glass, but strong and powerful at the same time. He had partners in the past, although none made him feel like that with just a look. He took Changkyun's hand, keeping it between his and playing with their fingers.

  
  


Kihyun left his bag on the kitchen table at his shared apartment with Minhyuk.

"So… a back tattoo."

"Hm?" Changkyun was checking his phone, Jooheon sent him a text a couple of hours ago "Ah, yes. It's the last one I got."

"I knew about the one in the wrist and the shoulder one." 

"Do you like it?" he stared at Kihyun with an open look, willing to listen to what he had to say.

"I do. It's very you."

"Of course it is," he chuckled "it's in  _ my  _ body." 

"You know what I mean." he slightly blushed and silently waved at the other's bag "Give me that, we need to wash the towels." 

"You're pouting. Are you sad because it wasn't warm enough for a bath?" he got near him, handling his belongings and trying to make eye contact. 

"I'm not sad, I'm a bit embarrassed."

That surprised Changkyun. Kihyun's shy side wasn't new to him, but he wasn't expecting it at that moment "Can I ask why?"

"I…" his eyes went from an object to the other, mentally collecting his words "I really like your tattoos." 

"Er...thank you?"

"Like,  _ really  _ like them. I was thinking about them, then thought about your skin, then about you and how hot I think you are. And now I'm embarrassed." he talked fast and blushed even harder. 

"But that's not something bad, Ki." Changkyun smiled and approached him, putting his hands on his boyfriend's waist "As long as you don't oversexualize me or my appearance, it's fine. It's just natural to think your partner is attractive."

"I know that, but knowing and feeling are different things." 

"Mutual trust is key, Ki" he pressed his lips on a thin line, trying to hold a laugh.

"...You've been waiting for that one, huh? But yes, you're right." he tongued the side of his cheek also trying not to smile.

"I want you to feel and know that you can trust me with whatever is crossing your mind." he searched for Kihyun's eyes "Plus, I find healthy sexy talk incredibly attractive." 

"No anxiety is your kink. Damn, same." he leaned in and kissed Changkyun on the lips. "I also want you to talk to me about whatever you want."

"Deal." he kissed every freckle he saw, like he wanted to do in the train "You know that if I do this all over your body it could take me hours, right?" 

"Shit, Kyun" Kihyun was blushing, hiding his face on his boyfriend's neck "First of all, you're exaggerating. Secondly, I like the idea."

Changkyun moved his hands from Kihyun's waist and slid his fingers through his arms until he interlaced them with Kihyun's. Changkyun leaned his head a bit and kissed the other's neck and jaw, feeling him squeeze his hands.

"Minhyuk is not home. Let's move to my room." 

Without releasing his hand Kihyun guided Changkyun through the apartment, even if he had been there before. He didn't have to leave anything on the knob as a sign, Minhyuk loved to tease his best friend, but he knew closed doors meant something. 

The rustling of their clothes and the bedsheets mixed with the sough of their breathing echoed in the room. 

There were a lot of  _ 'Do you like this?' _ ,  _ 'Like this?' _ ,  _ 'Is this okay?'  _ and when Changkyun moaned for the first time Kihyun had to hold one himself, just from listening his voice like that.

"You get so red… " whispered Changkyun after a while, moving pink strands of hair away from Kihyun's forehead "Like, not just your face. Wherever I keep touching you or kissing you". 

"I have sensitive skin" he sighed, caressing Changkyun's lips with his thumb. 

"Oh" he kinda pouted and Kihyun almost had a heart attack "But does it hurt?"

He rushed his hands to Changkyun's face "No, no, baby. It doesn't." 

"Good, because I love seeing you blushed." he leaned in to kiss him. 

"It's mutual." 

Kihyun moved them, lying on top of Changkyun to reach for the drawer on his nightstand. 

"The party drawer" he chuckled, while nibbling on Changkyun's neck and reaching for his hand to give him a condom and lube "Will you do it?" 

"Only if next time you do it." he groaned, moving against Kihyun to create some needed friction. 

Kihyun straddled him with a smile, all blushed and his breathing heavy. He was having such a pleasant and fun time, he couldn't stop smiling at Changkyun and kissing him "If it's going to be as nice as now, of course".

Changkyun chuckled and bit his lip, moving his hands up Kihyun's thighs "If it was someone else I'd feel insecure about all those smiles and giggles, but not with you… Sex is fun, right?"

"Well, it should be." Kihyun leaned in to kiss him in the lips, making Changkyun's head spin even more. 

Kihyun was on Changkyun's lap, one arm around his shoulders and the other on his thigh to support himself and keep moving, mouth really close to his ear, gasping for air. Changkyun's lips couldn't leave his boyfriend's neck and his hands clinging to his sides and hips. 

When Kihyun felt like he couldn't control how loud he was becoming, he tried to cover his mouth with his hand, but Changkyun stopped him. 

"Please don't." he sounded breathless, making eye contact "You're hot."

Kihyun tried to answer him but his words came out of his lips as a low groan. Suddenly feeling so emotional about Changkyun calming down one of his insecurities, when they didn't even talk about it. So when he came he didn't give two fucks about being loud. 

Changkyun followed him right after, moaning his name, going tense for a couple of seconds and with a little frown on his beautiful face.

  
  


Kihyun was following the lines of Changkyuns back tattoo with his fingers. Going over the black lining and the lettering, observing it move with Changkyun's muscles. 

"You have really nice shoulders."

"Thanks" he turned to look at Kihyun "I got them on ebay." 

Kihyun started to laugh uncontrollably, lying on his back and covering his face.

"I can't!"

"Have some faith!" Changkyun grabbed his wrists "Stay with me." 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me of something." he moved his hands away "Would you like to stay for the night?"

Changkyun softy smiled "Yeah, I'd like that." he pecked Kihyun on the nose. 

"Cool. Fancy showering with me?"

"You got me at 'Fancy'" 

They were on their way to the bathroom when they heard the jingle of keys and saw the front door opening. Minhyuk came in without looking around the house. 

"Hey, Kiki, I'm back. How was your da-...Ah!" his words became a surprised scream when he saw Changkyun holding a bunch of clothes to cover himself and Kihyun behind him, red as a tomato "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look!" he covered his eyes, leaving a small gap between his fingers. 

After a couple of seconds of silence they all started to laugh. 

"It went good."

"Yeah I can  _ see  _ that." 

"Don't worry, Minhyuk. l'm not ashamed, you can look." Changkyun continued his way to the bathroom. 

"I'd rather not, thank you. I already know how Kihyun looks naked, but we've know each other for years." 

"You're talking alone!" Kihyun told him from the bathroom before closing the door. 

Minhyuk laughed again and dropped his hand, going to his room to change. 

Ten minutes later Kihyun went to his friend's room and told him he was making dinner for the three of them. 

"You're glowing."

"Well, I just showered." Minhyuk gave him a look that made him blush "What? I just like him a lot."

"And I'm not judging you. I'm really happy for you. A hug?" he opened his arms for Kihyun "Oh, and I want you to hear it from me. Today I met Jooheon."

"What?" he looked at Minhyuk right in the eye "You two had a date?"

"We didn't… Wait I guess we did. I told him I was interested in him and that I wanted to hang out with him and he went 'Me too, let's go'. Oh my God, I just had a date with Jooheon..." he sounded like it was the first time he thought about it, eyes wide open "And I didn't even notice! I was so comfortable it just felt natural!"

"Min!" Kihyun grabbed his shoulders to shake him "You didn't even overthink!" 

Both Minhyuk and Kihyun had the tendency to overthink about stuff, usually Kihyun could control it but Minhyuk was pure energy, for the good and for the bad. The guy's mind-wheel would start spinning on full speed, giving him a hard time. 

"Forget cooking dinner! I'm buying us pizza!" Minhyuk stood up on his bed, striking a pose. 

  
  


A couple of weeks after Changkyun and Kihyun were watching a movie on the later's couch. 

"When I saw this on the cinema I didn't like it, but I think I needed to rewatch this." Kihyun looked at his boyfriend "You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, sometimes it happens." Changkyun poked his cheek to make him turn "You look cute today."

"Today?" he arched and eyebrow and brought a hand to his pink strands of hair "I've been thinking about dying my hair, I'm so tired of the dark roots every two weeks. I'm going to go bald if I keep bleaching my hair this often." 

Changkyun giggled and looked at Kihyun's hair "It looks so good on you, though. But I understand. Are you thinking on any specific color or just go natural?"

Kihyun hummed, thinking with a little pout that made Changkyun melt. 

"Blue?" right after he said that Changkyun started to loudly laugh. 

"You're worried about your hair and you just say 'blue'?" 

Kihyun blushed but joined him, shrugging and mumbling excuses. 

They were in the middle of their laughing fit when Minhyuk and Jooheon opened the main door. 

"I can hear you both from outside." 

"Sorry" Kihyun answered to his bestfriend, wiping tears of his eyes. 

"Hey, Kyun. It's weird to see you here" Jooheon started to say, failing to see Changkyun gesturing him to stop from behind Kihyun "I expected you to be somewhere else."

Minhyuk frowned and looked at the other three, without a clue of what was going on. 

"What do you mean?" Kihyun turned to face Changkyun, even if he was asking Jooheon. 

"Kyun likes to go outside." 

Changkyun bit his lips, looking at his boyfriend with worry. 

"I didn't know…" Kihyun barely whispered.

Changkyun clicked his tongue and took Kihyun's hand "Let's go to your room for a moment."

Jooheon and Minhyuk watched them leave the livingroom. 

"I fucked up, didn't I?"

Minhyuk sighed while he removed his coat. 

"Nah, I doubt it's something they can't talk about." he smiled at Jooheon "But your telepathy with your bestie sucks". 

Changkyun sat on the bed and Kihyun on the chair by his desk. They looked at each other before Changkyun breathed before giving up and sighing. 

"Kyun, I'm not angry." Kihyun meant it and it seemed to help because Changkyun's shoulders visibly relaxed "What was Jooheon talking about?"

"I usually plan things to do outside home on my free time." 

"You don't like staying at home like I do." he nodded, following the conversation. 

"It's not that I don't like it. Once in a while it's fine." he looked at the bed's blanket "I didn't want to rejet any of your suggestions of dates…"

It was Kihyun's time to sigh. He stood up and kneeled in front of Changkyun, trying to make eye contact with him. 

"Remember when I said I wanted you to feel like you could tell me what you were thinking? I meant it and it also includes these things." he squeezed Changkyun knees "You can tell me you want to do things outside. I don't hate going out, I'm just more homey." 

"You won't be angry?" he finally looked at him. 

"I'd be more angry knowing we are always doing what I want and that you aren't being listened."

Changkyun smiled at him and slightly bumped their foreheads together. 

"That was a bit silly of me, right?" 

"I'm not sure if 'silly' is the right word." Kihyun leaned in and kissed him on the lips "There are a few things I just unapologetically like and enjoy. Animals, wind chimes, food… And you're on that list, climbing fast right to the top." he blushed. 

"Am I a 'thing'?" Changkyun smiled, almost as red as Kihyun. 

"That's not what I mean!" he tried to hide his face, but Changkyun hugged him.

"I'm joking!" 

They both ended on the floor, kind of wrestling in one tickle fight. 

“This is a lose-lose situation!” Kihyun screamed between laughs “Let’s stop at the same time and call it a tie.”

“Deal.” 

Changkyun was between Kihyun’s legs, both trying to catch their breathe.

“I know what we are doing next time, Ki. We are buying you a wind chime.” he looked around him “You like them but you don’t have one in your room, we need to change that.”

Kihyun smiled and nodded before kissing him.


End file.
